


Breakfast

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: The Time When... [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domesticated kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: The time when Sebastian tried to make breakfast in bed because a certain ex used to.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie I didn't post over here for some reason.

Kurt shuffled to the kitchen groggily, being woken up at 7am due to the sound of crashing pans that seemed to consistently appear every 10 minutes. Either there were large rats in his kitchen or Sebastian is trying to cook breakfast. He would bet on his entire wardrobe that it was the latter. 

And he was right, well of course he was. The moment Kurt entered the kitchen, he was immediately faced with stacks of dirty dishes in the sink. _Not a pretty sight_ , Kurt has to admit. The table seemed to be covered with some kind of batter and honey? Kurt wasn’t too sure on what it was exactly. His eyes then darted to the tall figure standing in front of the stove flipping pancakes, or at least attempting to. His gaze immediately softened when he saw the determined look on Sebastian’s face as he seemed to be prepping himself for the flip. 

“Come on Sebastian, you can do this. You’ve watched countless of videos of people flipping pancakes. How hard can it be?" 

Kurt covered his mouth, trying to hide a chuckle that’s threatening to escape from him. Deciding that he should made his presence known to his boyfriend, Kurt made his way to him. Sebastian, who was still focused on the pancakes, didn’t notice the approaching figure. Which could be a reason why Sebastian let out an ear piercing shriek when he felt someone’s arms wrapped around his waist.

"Bas, shut up. It’s just me,” Kurt chided, slightly wincing at the shrill sound,“ and _you_ said my voice was annoying." 

Sebastian turned his head to his left, only to see Kurt’s piercing blue eyes staring at him as the latter tightened his grip around his waist. Sebastian looked at him apologetically, knowing that he was the reason why Kurt was awake now. 

"May I ask you what are you doing up so early in the morning making breakfast?” Kurt asked, swiftly turning off the stove when he realised Sebastian was no longer paying attention to the cooking pancake. 

Kurt watched in interest when he noticed Sebastian suddenly turned sullen. Knowing that Sebastian won’t be saying anything any time soon, Kurt lifted his arm and gently stroke the latter’s cheek. 

“By any chance it wouldn’t be because Blaine said he used to make me breakfast in bed when we lived together, would it?” Kurt softly asked, knowing his past relationship with Blaine was still a sore topic on Sebastian. 

Still met with silence, Kurt decided to not press on the topic. So instead, he switches the stove back on and places Sebastian’s hand back onto the handle of the pan.

“Let’s conquer this pancake flip together alright babe?” Kurt said as he placed his hand above Sebastian. 

He continued,“ the trick here is you want to be quick and confident, using quick wrist movement. On the count of three alright Bas?" 

And on the count of three, both Sebastian and Kurt moved the pan away from them, successfully flipping the pancake. Kurt couldn’t help but laugh when he saw that the bottom of the pancake was burnt due to the long prep talk Sebastian gave himself before flipping the pancake. Kurt gave a quick kiss on Sebastian’s cheek, murmuring encouragements to him as he filled the pan with more batter after discarding the burnt one. 

Once Sebastian and Kurt was done making breakfast, they both headed back to the bedroom with a tray filled with a plate stacked with pancakes and two cups of freshly squeezed orange juice.

Finally settled in bed with the tray placed on Kurt’s left thigh and Sebastian’s right thigh, they both dug into their breakfast.

"I’m sorry I couldn’t serve you breakfast in bed Kurt,” Sebastian mumbled as Kurt took a sip of his juice.

Kurt shrugged as he placed his cup back down,“ I like it better like this. Having breakfast together. Blaine never did this. Sure, he made me breakfast in bed but whenever he does that, he never actually ate with me. Wasn’t proper enough for him to eat in bed I guess.”

“You don’t have to try to be like Blaine Sebastian,” Kurt added after a thought, reaching out to gently pat Sebastian’s cheek,“ I love you, not him. And I didn’t break up with Blaine just to date _another_ Blaine.”

It seemed that the reassurance finally went through Sebastian because a familiar teasing glint in his eyes appeared. Kurt let out a groan because he knew whatever is coming out from Sebastian’s mouth won’t be a compliment. 

“Don’t worry princess. Why would I want to be that gel helmet ex of yours? We all know I can dance better than that hobbit and I am better in bed with all the experience I have." 

Kurt stared deadpan at Sebastian,” you really want to go down that road of your promiscuous days right now?“ 

Sebastian nervously gulped, realising that he fucked himself up. 

"Erm.. I love you dear?”

“You do?” Kurt feigned surprise as grabbed the tray and shoved it into Sebastian’s chest,“ I’m sure you love me enough to do the dishes. All of the dishes, while I go back to sleep. Right dear?”

Resigning to his fate, Sebastian let out a sigh as he grabbed the tray and got out of bed. He stared at Kurt who already has closed his eyes and got under the covers, shaking his head in amusement at the sight. He gave himself a few more seconds to admire the sight before shuffling his way out of the room, not noticing that Kurt was watching him as he does so. Both having the same dopey grin on their face. Once both were out of each others sight, Kurt snuggled back into bed while Sebastian _quietly_ did the dishes. 


End file.
